1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hats. More particularly, it relates to a hat used by golfers. Even more particularly, it relates to a golfer""s hat incorporating a golf ball marking device.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the game of golf it is courteous to pick up your golf ball from the putting green after you have successfully reached the putting green, but before everyone begins to putt their ball towards the hole. This removes distractions that your ball may cause to another golfer who may be putting before you, since the golfer furthest from the hole putts first. This is especially true if your ball is within someone""s xe2x80x9cliexe2x80x9d or in the same plane or line of sight to the hole. Since golf is a xe2x80x9cgame of inchesxe2x80x9d, it is imperative that the person who picks up their golf ball, place the ball back in the exact location from which it was removed. This is especially important in tournament or professional competition which requires exact replacement of the golf ball.
It was therefore contemplated that a marking device was needed for indicating the exact position of the golf ball that was picked up from the putting green. In amateur play, many people simply use coins, such as, for example, a dime or penny. Unfortunately, this is not ideal, since the coin does not penetrate the green but instead rests above the ground surface. If someone then putts a golf ball and it rolls over the coin, it could cause the ball to change direction thereby effecting the person""s putt. This type of marking device is therefore deficient and ineffective.
To fulfill a need for a golf ball marking device, small pin like devices where developed which could be used to mark the position of the golf ball on the putting green. The device resembles a tack having a flat head portion with a rod portion extending downwardly at a perpendicular angle for insertion into the ground surface of the putting green. Although the device proved to be useful, it was very common to misplace the marking device due to its very small size. Golfer""s therefore were constantly purchasing new marking devices after losing the one currently in their possession.
Improvements where made to the golf ball marking device which permitted the golfer to conveniently store the marker in a location for ease of use and accessibility. One such example is on a golf glove. On the glove, a tack-like marker attaches to a lower edge of the golf glove proximal to the golfer""s wrist. Unfortunately, these markers also seem to be misplaced easily. It should actually be said that these devices are easily lost, since they tend to fall off the glove due to the golfer constantly swinging the golf club and striking the ball and ground. The force of the club striking the ball and ground causes the marker to become dislodged from its receptacle and fall to the ground by gravity. And usually, the golfer is not aware that the marker has fallen off the glove until it is to late. It is only upon reaching the putting green that the golfer realizes that the marker has been lost. Of course by this time, there is essentially no chance of finding or retrieving the marker. An improved golf ball marker is clearly needed to overcome these deficiencies seen in the prior art.
I have invented an improved golf ball marking device which is incorporated into a baseball style cap. In particular, my marker attaches to a crown portion of the cap and is removable by the user when needed. And, when it is no longer needed, the marker can be easily and safely reattached to the cap so that it is not lost.
The marker includes a head portion resembling a button used on baseball style caps. The head portion acts as the golf ball marker when employed on the putting green. A small receptacle is disposed upon the cap crown portion for receiving and retaining the marker. A small downwardly extending post snaps into the receptacle. The post also acts as an anchor when the marker is inserted into the ground of the putting green.
After use of the golf ball marker, it can be easily reapplied to the cap of the golfer. Continued swinging of the golf club and the resulting striking of the golf ball and ground does not operate to dislodge the marker as in the deficient prior art devices. This is because the force of the swing striking the ball or ground is translated mostly through the hands and arms of the person swinging the golf club. only a very small amount of the force of the swing translates all the way up to the head of the golfer, and typically this is not enough force to dislodge the marker. Further, even if the marker was to become dislodged, there is a high probability that the golfer would notice that the marker has become dislodged and is rolling off his head, resulting in a higher probability of finding the golf ball marking device on the ground.